


Hulkbuster

by UchihaEnchanter



Series: Gift Fictions [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaEnchanter/pseuds/UchihaEnchanter
Summary: Tony finally convinces Bruce to give the two of them a try but as usual Tony's eagerness gives Bruce a headache.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot that I wrote for my Fiancee. It was fun to write I hope you enjoy it.

Prompt: Tony referring to his dick as the “Hulkbuster”

Tony stared from his seat at the lab table. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows as his hands fiddled with the screwdriver. Bruce was on the other side of the room working on something himself and Tony, for the life of him could not stop staring. 

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.” Bruce chuckled without looking up from his work. Tony frowned a little. “Pictures aren’t the same Bruce.” He said calmly. “Besides, I should be allowed to stare since you are now my boyfriend.” 

“Oh?” Bruce chuckled again and looked up at him this time. “Since when Tony?” 

“Since about five seconds ago.” He said blatantly. 

“You’re serious? That’s how you’re going to ask me to date you?” Bruce shook his head. “No Tony. No, I don’t think that would be a good idea.” 

“Why not?” Tony leaned over his worktable a little more. 

“You know why.” Bruce said seriously. He looked back down at his table clearly wanting the matter dropped. 

“Bruce….” Tony sighed and stepped around to the front of his table and leaned back against it his arms crossed over his chest. “I’m being serious here. I like you….a lot. I want to at least try this. If you’re willing.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Bruce.” 

“No Tony.” He looked up again to stare at him with heated eyes. “Im not going to agree to this, I could kill you.” 

“That reasoning, Doctor Banner. Will not work with me. Even if you did loose control with me, which I find a very unlikely scenario, I have these.” He shook his wrists at him which held the bracelets for his latest suit. “I’d be suited up and flying before the big guy could get a hold of me.” Tony smirked. “No matter what we were doing.” Bruce stared at him in disbelief for a few minutes before tony spoke again, “You can’t think of a good reason why not now can you?” 

“Oh, I can think of plenty.” Bruce snapped. “But…I am considering ignoring them.” 

“So kiss me.” Tony smirked again and stepped over to lean across Bruce’s workspace. “Kiss me and be my boyfriend. Give it a shot Bruce.” It was silent for a long while as Tony waited impatiently for Bruce to give him an answer. 

“Okay fine…..Yes.” Tony’s lips attached to his seconds later and he could feel Bruce’s gasp against his lips. Tony grinned and kissed him as thoroughly as he could from his across the desk vantage point. 

Later that month Bruce and Tony were alone in the penthouse of Stark tower. Bruce was curled up on the couch reading a book and Tony was sitting across from him, a drink in hand, staring again. “Tony…you’re staring.” 

“I’m allowed.” He shrugged and took a sip of his drink. 

“It’s distracting.” Bruce commented as he turned a page. 

“Is it now?” Tony chuckled. “I could be more distracting.” Bruce looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. Tony stood and came to set beside him on the couch. “I could be a lot more distracting if you’d let me Bruce.” 

“Tony…” He sighed. “We’ve talked about this.” 

“And I still think your point is invalid. You aren’t going to hurt me Bruce. Not seriously anyway.” Tony lifted a hand up to Bruce’s face and ran his thumb across his lovers cheek. “At least try…” He spoke softly,gently, which was odd for him. 

“Tony, I…ah!” Tony’s mouth was on his suddenly and as Bruce fumbled wondering what to do Tony’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. Tony kissed him happily and started to push him backward onto the couch. Bruce groaned softly and cautiously let Tony do as he wanted. Tony’s hands worked their way across Bruce’s body traveling from his face and hair all the way down across his thighs. His mouth kissed gently at his lips and then down across his neck as well. Bruce had started to make soft moaning noises underneath him and it only made Tony more excited. Tony listened carefully as he nipped at Bruce’s collarbone. The resulting groan was satisfying enough that Tony’s hands dug into Bruce’s hips. Bruce moaned softly, his eyes closed, all his protests halted, at least for the moment. 

Tony pulled away and started unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt with slim, deft fingers. “Bruce…top or bottom sweetheart?” Bruce flushed and stared at Tony blankly. 

“I….uh…I don’t…” 

“You don’t know, or you don’t care?” Tony smiled. 

“I don’t know.” Bruce chuckled nervously. Tony kissed him gently and pulled him close, grinding himself against Bruce. He gasped and clung to Tony again. “Tony…bite me.” 

“You sure you aren’t going to hulk out if I do things like that?” They both chuckled again. 

“Tony, I’m pretty sure I might Hulk out if you don’t.” Tony grinned and kissed him deeply again before sliding down his neck to his collarbone and biting. He bit gently at first but when Bruce moaned he bit harder wanting to hear him. Bruce gasped softly. “Ah…..Tony.” His fingers curled in Tony’s hair softly and tugged. Tony moaned and moved his mouth to bite and suck another mark into Bruce’s chest. Bruce pulled at Tony’s shirt wanting it off. Tony chuckled and pulled his shirt off tossing it to the side. “Bruce…kiss me babe…” 

“Babe? Really?” Bruce laughed 

“What should I call you then?” Tony frowned. 

“Bruce….just call me Bruce Tony.” He leaned up and kissed him softly. Tony smiled and pulled him close again their bare chests pressing against each other. Tony groaned and ground against him as they kissed the friction making him all the more eager to get the rest of their clothes off. Bruce seemed to be thinking the same thing because he slid his hands lower and pulled at the button on Tony’s jeans. Tony groaned and kissed him deeply as he shifted his hips so that Bruce could pull his jeans off entirely. Bruce smiled up at him shyly as Tony dipped down to kiss him again. Tony wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, his mouth by Bruce’s ear. 

“Bruce,” He moaned “Ah…Touch me….please.” Bruce blushed a little but did as Tony asked. He slid his hand down Tony’s torso and kissed him. His hand slipped farther down and shyly wrapped around Tony’s erection. Tony moaned again and kissed him deeper, his teeth pulling at Bruce’s lip. 

“Ah…..fuck.” Bruce moaned and then roughly grabbed Tony’s hands and pushed them into the couch above his head. His other hand still moved on Tony’s erection and his mouth and teeth started to travel southward. Tony moaned helplessly beneath him. Bruce let his mouth slide down over Tony’s hard on and sucked gently. 

“Mmmmmh…..Bruce.” Tony moaned and bucked up against him a little. Bruce used his free hand to hold his hips down and started to suck and lick and tease him further. “B-bruce….” He moaned and Bruce kept his grip on Tony’s wrists and hip firm. Tony moaned softly and relaxed as Bruce’s tongue worked it’s magic. They continued for a while longer until Tony was about to come and then Bruce pulled away. He grinned down at Tony, the other man’s face was red and his mouth was open and his eyes were glazed over. Tony whined pitifully and Bruce chuckled. 

“So um…mind if I….top, I guess?” Bruce asked awkwardly “I mean…if you’re okay with that?” 

“Yes….” Tony chuckled and sat up on his elbows. “I want you Bruce….” Bruce blushed a little and kissed him again. “Lube is in my bedroom…wanna move this there?” Bruce nodded and tony took his hand and lead him down the hallway to his bedroom. 

They flopped backward onto the bed and Tony chuckled as Bruce kissed him. “Where’s the Lube at?” Bruce asked blushing. 

“Here, I’ll get it.” Tony stood up and fumbled through a drawer of his dresser before finding the bottle and tossing it at Bruce. He climbed back into the bed and kissed him gently. Bruce smiled and gently pushed Tony backward onto the bed. Tony grinned at him happily and Bruce blushed, “Well….come on.” Tony arched up into him. 

Bruce squirted some lube onto his fingers and gently pressed one into tony. Tony moaned and let his legs fall open. Obviously this wasn’t Tony’s first time, and just as obviously he had been preparing himself for this for a while. Bruce moved his finger gently curling it here and there looking for Tony’s sweet spot. He pressed the finger deeper and curled it upward and happily received a moaning gasp from his partner. He rubbed Tony’s thigh with his free hand as he pressed another finger inside. Tony moaned softly letting his hands curl into his sheets and pillowcase, Bruce grinned again, getting to see Tony Stark this way, well he couldn’t imagine it was something many people had gotten to see. Tony didn’t trust easily and this was something he needed to trust you for. Tony gasped and arched up as Bruce’s fingers curled again and Bruce on an impulse leaned down to kiss at his jawline. “Mmmh….Bruce?” Tony moaned out. 

“Yes, Mr. Stark?” 

“T-touch me…Touch the hulk-buster.” Bruce froze and actually pulled his fingers free, with a whimper from Tony, to stare at him.” 

“Did you just…” He paused completely baffled. “Did you just refer to your dick as the Hulk-buster?” 

“I did.” Tony seemed unashamed. “Why? Is that a problem?” 

“I…I just…Really?” 

“Yes, now….kiss me?” Tony wrapped his arms around bruce’s neck to whisper in his ear. “Touch me.” He licked the shell of it. “Make the Hulkbuster bust.” Bruce shoved him away, half playfully. “Nope, im done….can’t do it.” 

“Aww come on Bruce….I’ll stop….I’ll stop.” He pulled him close and kissed him gently. “Just make me moan. I want to feel you.” He ground against him slowly making Bruce gasp. 

“F-fine, Get on your stomach.” Bruce gently ran his hands over Tony’s back as he lubed himself up and then just as gently and carefully started to press himself inside. Tony gasped and clung to the sheets but he didn’t ask Bruce to stop. Once inside Bruce paused. “You okay?” Tony nodded. “Move…please, slowly.” Bruce did as requested and moved slowly, his hands on Tony’s hips. He reached a hand around to stroke Tony his hardening length was starting to brush against the bed. Tony let out a soft gasp and then a moan. Clearly whatever pain he’d been feeling was fading. Bruce picked up his pace in slow increments as Tony’s voice rose higher and higher the moans beginning to echo off the walls. His hand on Tony’s cock was moving in time with his thrusts and soon Bruce had blocked everything out except the feeling of Tony around him and the sounds of Tony’s voice. 

Their voices echoed together off the walls and their sweat mixed together making their bodies slick but neither of them seemed to notice as both of them were reaching their limit. Both names fell from each others lips as their movements became messy and uneven. Within a few moments Tony came. His mouth hanging open and Bruce’s name falling into the pillow beneath him. His cum dripping across Bruce’s hand and onto the sheets. Seconds later Bruce came too. Tony’s sounds and the feeling of his cum on his hand had sent him over the edge. He grunted and moaned softly as he released into Tony and collapsed against his back. The two laid there in silence panting. 

“Bruce…” Tony chuckled to himself. “Are you sure I can’t call it the Hulk-buster?” 

“No, Tony.” Bruce stood up and made his way to the shower. 

“Aww come on it’s an awesome name.” Tony called after him. 

“NO TONY.”


End file.
